Wipe Away the Blood
by Laengruk10001
Summary: AU. After Columbia, how could he forget the things he had done. How could he had forgiven himself for leaving her. After everything he had gone through, he had slipped into depression and is on the brink of purifying himself to receive peace and redemption, but nothing is over till it's over, nothing. This time, he's not paying a debt. No. Only the girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Bioshock fans and I am introducing my first Bioshock story to the public of . I just finished Bioshock Infinite and it was a great game. What really mindfucked me was the ending. I'm pretty sure the ending gave you a WTF moment in your head. Anyway, when we found out that Booker and Elizabeth related (If you don't get what I mean, find out yourself.) lots of us were disappointed due to many of us thinking the game would end with them being a couple. I was a little disappointed that they didn't end up being lovers, but I still liked the ending because at least Booker still has someone to comfort him. Anyway, the story is set in an AU and is set right after the ending of the game. Hope you like my first try at this story.**

Booker has finally done it. He really done it this time. There he was getting drunk at the tavern. He had just already drunk a lot of alcohol. The starters were the beer then he moved on to others. He didn't know how many he drank after finishing his cup full of beer now no longer full.

"Gee, buddy. You had a hard day?" The bartender asked. "Yeah, I did." Booker, responding to his questions.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure, because I can help solve your problems."

"I said no." Booker said this time raising his voice a little bit. "Okay, if you so." The bartender walked away to go ahead and clean cups and mugs. Booker continues to think and ponder on what he has done. He wonder if he can even take it back, like it was all part of a nightmare. As he continues to do so, a man walks up behind him.

"Hello there, friend." Booker turns around to see who this strange man was. He is actually shocked to find out who it really was.

"Nathan?" Booker said in amazement. "Hey Dewitt, long time no see."

"How is life treating you, Nathan?"

"Pretty good. I see you're at this very here tavern again. In the doghouse again?"

"Yep."

"What you do this time? Lost your temper at a bugger?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Did you get him good?"

"No, it wasn't a 'him'."

"Oh boy. This is not good. What's happening?"

"Nothing good today. The only thing that happened today was broken trust and heart."

"Who's heart did you break?"

"What do you think, Nathan?"

"Oh. Don't worry about it man, you can find another person to hang out with in your life now."

"No... no, no, no. You don't understand."

"Something tells me a story is coming on." Nathan sits beside him, waiting for the whole story to unfold to discover what has happened.

"It all began near midnight..."

* * *

Booker, once again, had began gambling again even after all the things he went through in Columbia, yet he still had not learned his lesson. He was going to learn it sooner or later. Anyway, the guys he was making a deal with wasn't just a normal guy. Possibly a stupid choice to make, but Booker was desperate. Booker was in his apartment as usual in New York, but this time, he had to share it with Elizabeth. Since she didn't have a home anymore, he gave her shelter at his place. She was happy to hear him say that and was very reluctant to have met a man like him. He was currently at his apartment ready to go meet the people he was going to deal with, but as he try to sneak out, he was immediately stopped.

"What are you doing?" Booker quickly turns around to see Elizabeth giving him the stare. "Well, you didn't answer my question."

"I was just going to run an errand."

"Really? Near midnight?"

"I like to do it early?"

"Booker, I know what you're actually doing." Booker sighs deeply. "Elizabeth, come on."

"I thought you promise me you would stop gambling."

"Oh come on, I make more money that way."

"Yeah, but the problem is that it's dangerous. Why can't you just get a regular job, you know like at the police station."

"Look, I told you I just don't feel like it right now and this is just one time. Don't worry, this is the last gambling I'll do. Now, can you please let me go?"

"Why should I?" Booker did not know what to do at that point when he saw something important Elizabeth was holding in her left hand. He quickly snatches it from her, revealing to be a book. The title of it was _Odyssey. _What made her want to read a book like that?

"Hey! Give it back!" She said giggling. She attempts to try and grab it from him, but he stretches the book over his head. Elizabeth then turns to jumping, but she was small that she couldn't even get a finger on it. Booker laughs at her attempted failures before without knowingly, he is pushed onto the floor by her and she lands on him, finally getting the book back.

"Got it. Nice try."

"Yeah, but now I got you."

"What?" Booker grabs hold of Elizabeth and they began rolling until Booker was on top of her. "Booker, let go." She said giggling.

"Not until you let me go gambling."

"No. I won't."

"Then I have no other choice." Booker begins giving her kisses all over her face. "Booker, stop!" Elizabeth said, trying to stop giggling.

"No." Next came his hands, which he uses to tickle her stomach. Elizabeth soon found herself laughing uncontrollably.

"Booker, please!" She said with loud amount of laughter coming out of her. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to let you."

"Let me what?" Booker goes back to kissing her neck playfully. "I'm going to let you go do a little gambling." Booker and Elizabeth finally gets up from the floor when he gets off her.

"Thank you. I'll leave you to a good evening, Ms. Elizabeth."

"Wait Booker."

"What now?"

"Can you promise not to over gamble?"

"Sure. Anything for you."

"Thanks." Elizabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek, which sends chills down his spine. Elizabeth goes back into the room to go back asleep. That is where his wife used to sleep until she passed away. He and her wanted to have a child, but they never go to it. So he was left widowed and childless. After their adventure in Columbia, Elizabeth wanted them to get marry and have kids. Strangely, she said to him that she never had sex before, stating that she was a virgin. It's probably some flirting going on. That is what Booker thinks at least. Booker wants to have a child, but he doesn't want to be rough on her during you know. He wants to be gentle since she never had the experience before. Booker never had experience sex himself also, but he wanted to still be gentle with the girl. From there, he decides to go to where he is needed. He walks on the streets alone on a nice cool night in New York. As he is walking by, he pasts some people. A couple women saw him and dwindled. One try to even flirt with him, but he's not interested, which is a disappointment to her. On a night like this, he thinks of Elizabeth's dream, which is seeing Paris. He bets that Paris is probably more brighter than New York or at least bright as the city. He gazed his attention on one of the bar with lights hanging outside. It was one of the finest bars you could find in the city. From it's appearance, he was in the right place. He enters only for his vision to be clouded by smokes from cigars, but eventually clears up. Despite that, the bar looked pretty neat and clean. There also seems to be a piano, but the player is not able to be seen. He looks at the well cleaned bartender who has brown hair and has a beard that takes up almost half of his face.

"What brings you here?" He asked. "Just going to see some friends."

"They better be the good kind of friends. Don't wanna hang out with bad ones. They'll get you into some deep trouble."

"Yeah. I get it."

"Hey Dewitt, you lost? Over here." Booker turns to see his old army buddies. The youngest present at the Wounded Knee massacre was Johnathan. He was only 18 when he went in. He had brown hair that was all shaved off, but it would grow back soon. He seemed to be dressed in some kind of suit. Wonder what it's for? Then there was Thomas. His hair was all pulled back, leaving his face to be only seen. Thomas and Slate go way back during the American Indian Wars. He claims to have participated in the Battle of Little Bighorn, where Custer and many of his men got slaughtered. Finally, the last one appears to be Robert. According to him, he once served alongside Ulysses Grant during the Battle of Gettysburg and continue to through the end of the civil war. Like Booker, war changed him. He doesn't really talk much about what he did in the war, but he does give little details to Booker.

"How has your life been, Dewitt?" Robert asked. "Doing fine, how have you guys been?"

"Great. Also, I believe Jonathan has a surprise for you."

"Really, what's the surprise?"

"Well, now that you're asking, I met a girl after Wounded Knee. We started dating for a while and then would you know it, I found myself engaging to her." Jonathan said.

"That's good for you."

"Anyway, has life been treating you well after your wife's death?" Booker didn't respond immediately. Jonathan now thought he felt bad for saying it. They knew he lost his wife to child birth and his child died several minutes later. To make him relieved, Booker responds.

"I been doing well after since... her death."

"How's Elizabeth?"

"Well also. Why you wondering?"

"I'm just asking."

"Asking about what? What are you even thinking?"

"I just thought that you were lonely and well.. she didn't have a fiance."

"Okay, I know what you're trying to get at. Look, we're just friends. I not looking to remarry."

"All I'm saying is that maybe you can satisfy her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she could show you around her 'backyard' and maybe you can just-" Before he could say another word, Booker interrupts immediately.

"Whoa! Okay Jonathan, you need some help because I'm not looking to have intercourse with her."

"Hey, okay, okay. Sorry. Making a suggestion."

"Yeah, I'll think about that if I decide to marry her one day."

"Okay look, let's just play some cards, alright. You know, in celebration my wedding."

"When is it?"

"This weekend."

"Good. I'll go first." Booker sat next to Jonathan and that is when Robert started passing out all the cards. They all then begin playing. As time and time went by, the table was given refreshments and believe me, they chose to drink a lot of those. Jonathan and Thomas past out, not enough to handle the power of the alcohol leaving Booker and Robert drinking for themselves.

"Admit it, Dewitt. You want to play 'pin the tail' with Elizabeth."

"No. Not until you admit that you still owe me 50 ducks back at Wounded Knee."

"Wounded Knee? Yeah right. I owe you nothing until you tell the truth."

"I don't want to sleep with her."

"I know when you are lying, Booker. Tell me the truth know. You do want to sleep her."

"No I don't, for the last time. Plus, there's the age gap."

"Who cares? She's still technically legal."

"No. I won't do it. Just no." He said before dozing off. After a minute of finishing his beer, Robert found himself blacking out and finally falls unconscious on the table.

**And this is where we will leave off. Hope you enjoy my first Bioshock story. I hope you review it. Please give me some feedback and I will see you later. That is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dewitt, get up." Booker didn't move. His friends attempted to get him moving since they were leaving, but as they suspected, he wouldn't get up easily. So, they had to drag him out of the bar much to their annoyance and back to his apartment. This drew attention from most of the city folks. Once they got to the apartment and reached the door of his room, they knocked, hoping someone was there to help settle him down in bed. To their surprise, it was Elizabeth.

"Let me guess, he got drunk and wouldn't get up, did he?" The guys answered her question, much to her dismay. She and the guys helped him get to the bed. Once they were done, they decided to go back to their lives in New York, leaving Elizabeth. Once he waked up, he was going to see an angry, ticked off Elizabeth. She basically grabbed a chair and decided to sit near him until he waked up. Time and time went on until it had finally reached morning. Booker finally waked up, hoping he would be greeted to at least a happy Elizabeth. Instead, it was the complete opposite.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "Yes, yes you did. You had to go and get drunk." She said sternly

"Elizabeth, it was just one night."

"Did you over gambled?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh really, because I think you did."

"Elizabeth, I didn't. I swear."

"Why should I believe you?"

"What's wrong of you? You're acting paranoid now."

"Paranoid. I'm not being paranoid, Booker. I'm questioning what you did."

"I told you, I didn't do anything."

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes! For the last time. Now calm down already."

"Calm down? You do not tell a woman who's upset to calm down, Booker. I'm upset. This is the 5th time you had to be drag here. I'm upset because you always end up getting drunk and I'm tired of having to carry you to bed. It just annoys me that I have to do it. I just wish you could learn how to do it yourself. I feel.. used. I don't just want to be a servant." A single tear rolled down off Elizabeth's cheeks. Booker approaches her.

"Elizabeth, it's okay. I'm sorry for doing that to you. The reason why I just go out and drink is because... well...you ever feel you want to forget the horrible things that you done. That is why most us men drink. To soothe and numb the pain. It is also what keeps us from killing ourselves with a bullet in the head." This sends some shock to Elizabeth, who still barely knows what happens in the world unlike her fantasy world. One that probably doesn't even exist.

"You wouldn't kill yourself, would you Booker?" Booker looks at Elizabeth to see that there was worry on her face. He wouldn't just break it to her. It would destroy her innocence and even her heart.

"Of course not. I wouldn't leave you alone." This sent Elizabeth a smile. Booker dodge the bullet on that one.

"I know the things you have gone through, but I'm here for you, okay?"

"I know. You know, that's what I like about you. You and that smart brain of yours." Elizabeth giggled and pushed him a little bit. "Elizabeth, you mind turning on the radio?"

"Sure." The radio is turned on and Elizabeth goes to make Breakfast. One addition they got was an stove. Cheap, but at least still works. Mainly on Booker's salary, which Elizabeth complains about. Even thought it was annoying, he got used to it.

"Hello listeners of New York. Today is a great day. Why you asked? Because today we are offering a special gift for two young couples. I mean, any couple. Young and old. We will have a special event held at Fink Factories, the best place to work if you're low on cash. This event will be held by Benjamin Fink, and this event will help get new upgrades to machinery wearing out already. So be there to support our cause." The radio continues to talk about other news. Nothing too important.

"Hey Elizabeth, can we-" Before he could finish, Elizabeth spoke up. "No. We're not gambling for some prize they have."

"Come on. Just one time."

"No, and I will stick to my choice. There is nothing else that would want me to go to those factories."

"Also, rumor has it that the prize for today's lotteries include 10,000 dollars and a special view of the most finest apartment in New York City." After the radio has stated the rumor, Booker looked back at Elizabeth.

"Okay, fine. We will go to the raffle but just this one time, Booker."

"Alright. So things are going my way."

"If things go wrong, I'll hit you with a pan."

"If you say so."

After the talk, the two went out. Elizabeth had already explored New York before, so she knew most of the place by now. Usually when she was doing that, many guys look at a girl like her and in their minds wanted to sleep with her. Of course, Booker was not going to let them take advantage of her like that. She was still young. Fink Factories have been seen before, but it was not the best. Basically, the factories were not well clean even though they have cleaners. What's surprising is that children work there. They were lucky they didn't die, but some did injured. Elizabeth once met a boy from the factories who lost his arm to the machinery. Booker does not understand how come this Fink person isn't getting a lawsuit. Maybe he got away with it somehow, but how. Another concerning matter is the smoke it is producing. When she first visited, Elizabeth cough at least most of the time. Probably not good for her health. Booker, alarmed by this, told her to steer away from the area. Of course, when he said that, she got upset because it was like she was a child, but she lost steam when it had reached the weekend thankfully. This is the day they made a exception. Since they couldn't a car, again Booker, they had to take a walk there. It was only miles away. Bad for Booker but Good for Elizabeth. Booker had seen her be hyperactive. He wonders if something could even slow her down. They walked down the sidewalks and ended up in the city, filled with life and thriving with businesses. As they are walking, some of the men stopped and took a good look at Elizabeth. Somehow, this made them smirk and Booker did not like it. They're probably imagining something dirty in their mind. So, he gives them his best death glare, which made them feared him. No way they were getting off that easy. Elizabeth, however, did not see this and this was good. She needed to live her life the way she wanted. Not the life she was forced into in Columbia, filled with darkness and evil, nothing but a beast that swallows the innocence below. Let her live in her fantasy world. It's probably better than the one in Columbia. It didn't take long until they have reached the gate of Fink Factories. Outside the gates seem to be a stage set up for this event. Another thing that is astonishing is that many people were there also. Man, these people must be desperate.

"Ladies and gentleman, my name is Benjamin Fink, brother of Albert Fink and Jeremiah Fink, who's soul now linger in the skies, as they chose to leave on that city in the sky instead of staying in our union. What do I say to them? Shame on them for abandoning their own country like that. Shame on Columbia for turning their back on our proud country and seceding. Whatever happened, I still honor my brothers no matter the cost. I now introduce you my fellow supporters the 1912 New York Raffle." The crowd cheered. The raffle had just began. One thing that made Booker nervous were the balls. When he came across The Raffle in Columbia, he chose the number 77 and it got him almost caught by the police. Something tells him that the number could appear again as a second chance. He did not like that.

"Mister, mister." Booker looked at the center to see a young woman in suggestive clothing shouting his name. It looked like she was handing out the balls for the raffle. He and Elizabeth approached her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Booker asked. "Why don't you know silly, you have to pick a ball. Remember, I'm rooting for you." The woman said. Booker noticed what she was trying to do.

"I have no interest with you, you know."

"Really? You would pick this regular, boring girl over a woman seeking excitement and thrills." She said, pointing at Elizabeth and even berating her.

"Excuse me?!" Elizabeth said, questioning the woman. "Sorry dear, but you're are just lacking spirit and adventure."

"Oh, I'll show you spirit." Before she could do anything to the woman making fun of her, Booker stepped in and stopped her before it all broke loose. The two of them picked a ball and went to see who would win the raffle. Elizabeth hoped they would win, because she wanted a nice fancy house instead of one that is not even decent. Booker hoped this would make Elizabeth happy. He knew Elizabeth wanted something better than a man who owned a decaying room with only a few things added. All there is is two beds that are only mattresses, a desk with other items on it, and windows that didn't even have windows, but wooden boards covering it. He hoped that this would get them better living conditions.

"Booker?" Booker turned around to see that it was one of his war buddies. It was Nathan and with him, his wife, Martha.

"Nathan, what brings you here."

"Same as you."

"You want to win some money?"

"Yep. I also in it to get that apartment."

"Why?"

"We could use it for when our kids need a place to crash when he's at college."

"No way. You're not getting it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting it."

"For who? You or your little girlfriend right there."

"Elizabeth's not my... She's a friend, got it?"

"Whatever you say, corporal. I'm still winning. 25 has been my lucky number since I started playing cards the first time. What's yours and Elizabeth's" Booker and Elizabeth first take a look at the number. Let's just say, Booker did not like the number he got since it brought back memories he wished he had forgotten.

"77. I got 77."

"What's wrong with 77?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"If you say so, brother. Come on Martha, let's go find some of the guys here." The two couple walked away, leaving Booker and Elizabeth. Elizabeth decides to get an answer from Dewitt. Why didn't he like the number he got.

"77? What's wrong with it?" She asked. "Elizabeth, you remember the 1912 raffle? At least heard of it?"

"I did. Why?"

"When I got the number 77, the prize for it was to throw a ball at those interracial couple. The Raffle was hosted by Jeremiah Fink himself."

"I remember. We met those two at Battleship Bay."

"Yeah. Anyway, when I try to throw the ball at that Fink bastard, a cop saw the mark of the False Shepherd."

"And so began your crazy adventure."

"You got it right. Let's just hope something like that doesn't happen again."

"Getting arrested by the cops?"

"No, something bad happening."

"The winner of the 1912 New York Raffle is... number 77!" Shouted Benjamin Fink. "Great. What are the odds." Booker said with great disappointment. He and Elizabeth walked up to the stage to be greeted by the great Fink himself.

"My, looks like this gentleman and his fellow lady friend won this year's raffle. Why else would this young, pretty lady win the raffle. Isn't this the prettiest young girl in New York." The men in the crowd cheered. This reaction cause Elizabeth to blush, completely feeling embarrassed from all of this. Benjamin even gave her a kiss on the hand, even making her both blush more and even giggle. Of course, Booker did not like this and was going to have to whack Benjamin's jaw if he had to. All was going fine until one man in the crowd angrily shouted.

"Hey guys, how come we're cheering for this girl and her man. They are taking our money and apartment away from us. Are we going to let them do that?" In the matter of seconds, the crowd suddenly started to become hostile. Not good. It's a good thing Benjamin hired cops to make sure not all hell broke loose. At least for now. The two attempt to try and sneak away to avoid stirring up the hornet's nest, but a man who notices them rats them out almost immediately. The crowd unleash themselves and tries to grab the ball away from them. Booker and Elizabeth ran while the angry crowd chased them. However, the police force came in time and stopped the crowd. Though it may work temporarily, it could give the two enough time to escape. They ran into an alley and went in, hopefully losing the mob.

"That was close." Elizabeth said panting, trying to at least catch her breath. "You're right about that."

"Is this the type of mob you had to deal with in the agency with the Pinks."

"Har har. Very funny, Elizabeth." Elizabeth herself giggled. Booker gazed at her beautiful face while trying to ignore her cute giggling. She looked into her beautiful blue eyes, her bright ruby rips, and that angelic, creamy, white skin. They both move in close to each other, almost reaching the surface of their lips when something interrupts the their moment. A phone call. Booker looks to his left to see a wall phone. He goes to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Why hello, Mr. Dewitt."

"How do you know my name?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I believe you know me as Benjamin Fink, founder of Fink Factories."

"Yeah. I saw you up on stage a minute ago before the crowd turned into a frenzy. How do you know my name though? I never told you."

"A friend went up to me and asked where you were. He mentioned your name."

"Is his name by the chance Nate?"

"Yes, my dear sir. Short for Nathan."

"Great. Now, what about the prize we were promised?"

"Oh, that. Let's discuss it over some coffee, shall we?"

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Well, Dewitt, if you don't want your prize, I can always give it to the fellow who mentioned your name." Booker sighed. He knew he wanted the prize. "Fine. Me and Elizabeth will meet you at the cafe, but which one?

"Look up a cafe called Uncle Sam's Patriot Cafe."

"That is a fine name for Americans, right?"

"You darn right, my dear boy. See you soon." The phone hanged up and Booker immediately turns back to Elizabeth, who seems to be smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked her. "Are we going to a cafe? For real?"

"Yeah. Why are you excited about it?"

"I always wanted to visit a cafe. You know, have a cup of coffee or two?"

"You sure you don't want to stick with tea?"

"Booker, I only drink it to relieve my stress."

"From what?"

"From your annoyance by gambling and drinking."

"Okay, now I regret asking."

"One thing though."

"What?"

"I don't mean to intrude in your discussion, but when you were talking with Nathan, why did you say I was not your girlfriend?" This question flustered Booker. Now he found himself stuck in an awkward position. Not a great place to be in, and it was all his fault for that.

"Aren't we a couple?" Elizabeth asking Booker once again. "Well... I..." Booker tries to get an answer out, but he couldn't. It was stuck inside him.

"Did you and Nathan made a bet or what?"

"Kind of."

"Wait, what?!"

"Okay, after well my life was going down after the gambling and I became a widower, Nathan made a bet with me. He said if I managed to find a girl who would eventually become my girlfriend, well I would owe him 40 dollars, and now looks like I lost the bet. What do you think?' Elizabeth slaps Booker .

"Ow! Okay, I deserved that."

"You took advantage of me!"

"Elizabeth, look, I did not."

"I am just some kind of bargaining chip you can use?!"

"Of course not. To be honest, I forgot the bet when I came to Columbia for you. Even if I did win or lose the bet, I still care about you. I'm not considering you some kind of chip."

"You promise that?"

"I do. Now, don't we have a cafe to go to?"

"Sure. Mind escorting me, Mr. Dewitt?"

"Why sure, miss Elizabeth." The two giggled as they walk into the busy streets of New York with hand in hand. This provides Booker with an advantage, as this would tell every stalker who wants Elizabeth that she was already with someone else. He couldn't just do it with Nathan. As much as he loved Elizabeth, he was not giving that guy money, especially 40 dollars. The pair walked through the city life in New York. Pretty impressive, but Elizabeth's mind, she thinks Paris was better. It probably doesn't have dirty places like in New York.

* * *

Elizabeth at one time came across a part of New York that was all filled with trash and garbage, not nice and clean. The people there pretty much ignored the young girl. One point, she found her skirt being tugged by a little boy who was hungry. She gave him some bread that she had leftover. Although, feelings like that could make her an easy target. When she tries to leave the area, two hungry man stopped and marvel in her beauty. They asked if she had any money or food. She said no and tries to move on when the two pull a gun on her. When she tries to run, a third man grabs her from behind. The trio dragged her into a dark alley.

"Well boys, look likes we found ourselves an entertainment." At first, Elizabeth did not know what they meant until one of the man reaches her skirt. She struggles to get out, but the guy holding her had strong, buff muscles. Elizabeth had to resort to kicking the guy in the testies and hit the guy holding her hostage with her elbow, hurting his eye. She ran out the alley and just in case, grabbed the gun before she did. The young girl ran to get out, trying to avoid their sight, but then she had ran into a wall. No way out now. The trio were closing in on her. Only way to escape is the way back.

"Oh you got to be kidding! A cliché now. This can't be happening." The trio has finally came across her. Now there was no where to run now. She aims the gun at the thugs who want to have their way with her.

"Oh right, girly. Just drop the gun and nobody gets hurt much." One of the men said, his companion was also aiming a gun at her. The brute did nothing but just watched as the events are about to unfold.

"Don't worry, Chris, this lad wouldn't bother to shoot us. She's too scrawny and innocent to murder someone. Game's over, lass. Hand me friend back the gun and I won't be afraid to shoot you in those precious knees of yours."

"No, I won't. You men are animals." Elizabeth stated in anger. "Fine then. Well Chris, feel like necrophilia?" Elizabeth was a book worm and she knew what that word meant. There is no way she would let them have sex with her dead corpse. She finally decided to shoot him, but it was gruesome. She had shot him in the neck and the armed man fell to the ground.

"Scott! Scott! Stay with me!" Chris and the brute ran over to his body to see if he was alright. He was still alive and breathing, but not for long. To escape the horrors, Elizabeth ran off to find a safe haven or even Booker. She did it and carried the gun with her. To make sure she did not get any looks, she concealed the gun in her arms to make sure no police would wonder why a girl like her had herself armed. She didn't want to go back to the apartment since she worried that they might find her there and she would be all alone. She ran to the bar where Booker had decided to stop for a drink. When she had entered the bar, it was loud and made some of the fellas look. She looked to see Booker was there sitting in a chair, still drinking. Elizabeth ran to his side, shaking his shoulder, making him almost choke on the alcohol.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" Booker looked to see that Elizabeth had a gun wrapped in her arms, alarming the ex Pinkerton.

"Are you okay? Did someone try to hurt you?"

"I'm okay, Booker. I was just walking around and then these three men dragged me into an alley and they tried to have their way with me. Then, I tried to escape, but they cornered me. They wanted to even do me when I was dead. I didn't know what happened."

"What happened?"

"I... I shot him. I didn't want to. He wanted to kill me."

"Elizabeth, sit down. Let's just talk about it." Booker, in their chat, tried to console her. This reminded them about what she had done to Daisy Fitzroy. Elizabeth's hand was covered in her blood, like Booker's with the many Indians he had killed at Wounded Knee. He didn't know if it was possible for a innocent girl like her to have her past erase with a dunk in a water. Maybe it could be. Maybe the lord can give her a chance. It was already too late for a soldier like him. After their little chat, Booker brought Elizabeth home where she could have some comfort and forgot about the day she had just had. He just hope next week would be better for her. Looks like he was right about that.

* * *

The two had finally made it to the cafe, where it was a well fit place. Seems to be a rush hour for the day. The cafe seemed almost full. Wonder if it had to do with the day today? Booker and Elizabeth saw Benjamin Fink, already sat down and drinking some fine Joe.

"Ah, Mr. Dewitt, I see you and your companion had finally accepted the response."

"Okay, so where's our prize you promise us?" Booker said while the both of them get seated. "Ah, dear boy, don't rush to things too soon. I just want to have a little chat first. First thing is how did the two of you met? You look like a fine couple."

"Can we please skip the question, Fink?"

"Sorry, but you have to answer it."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it. It all started as a job to retrieve her."

"Retrieve her? So she was some kind of bargaining chip or what?"

"Let me finish. Anyway, when I first came to Columbia, I had a short adventure with the locals. By that, I shot them before they shot me. When I did get myself to a Zeppelin, this man named Comstock showed up and then a woman burned herself, which is crazy. Thankfully, I got off safe and landed in Monument Island, where she was being held. When I had free her, our relationship did not go off to a good start."

"Yeah, because you said we were going to Paris, but then I found out you have lied. So, I knocked him out with a wrench and abandoned him." Fink bursts into laughter. His laugh almost awoke some of the sleepy customers.

"Why, I say, Dewitt here did deserved it."

"You're right, Mr. Fink." Elizabeth said. "Elizabeth, please." Booker, begging her to stop there.

"Okay, Dewitt, let's continue your story."

"After I got knocked out by a wrench, I helped a revolutionary who wanted equality for everyone including the colors. She gave me a task and I did it. Of course, after finishing the task, we had to get rid of her. She became mad with power and she was about to kill the boy. She was killed before she could even finish the job. One thing you should know is that Elizabeth did it, and she was shocked. She never killed anyone before. She ran and changed her clothes. While she did that, I know what she was going through. I wanted to get her out of there. So, I wanted to take her to where she wanted to go first: Paris. Better there than at Finkton. We were lucky to get out of the city alive from the blood thirsty revolutionaries, a giant bird, and a crazy prophet just before the city had collapse. We don't know what happened to the city afterward. I hope that city had sank to the ground."

"That is a remarkable story, Mr. Dewitt. One question, what happened to my dear brothers."

"I hate to be a bearer of bad news but-" Before Booker could finish his sentence, Fink knew what had happened.

"Stop there, son. I think I already know what you're about to say."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I don't know what to do now. I'm an only child now and my parents never even talk to me. What do I do?"

"Calm down, Fink. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, okay, okay. Now, other questions I wonder is where did you learn to shoot people when you entered Columbia?"

"Back then, I was part of the 7th Calvary Regiment."

"The 7th Calvary Regiment? I know that regiment. I heard they have fought at Little Bighorn and Wounded Knee. Tell me, what was it like?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"So maybe I can make a hero out of you yet son."

"I'm not a hero. All I am is a murderer. I opened fired on innocent men, women, and even children. I remember opening fire on this little Indian boy. After I fired on him, he just lay there dead. I at first didn't care, but when I look at his body now covered in blood and dirt, he seemed like one of those kids you would see coming home all dirtied up from playing with friends or in the fields. I even looked into his eyes to see the soul have been sucked out of them. The more I looked into it, all I could say is that he was just innocent. He shouldn't have been involved in the tragedy.. Those terrible memories stay at Wounded Knee. You call it a fight, I call it a massacre." Elizabeth only sat there shocked and even gasping while covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dewitt. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's okay, Fink. Let's just answer more of the questions and get some more coffee."

"You sure you two don't want some now?"

"I'm sure."

"Booker, can we get some now?" Elizabeth asked, touching his hand. "Not now Elizabeth. We can-"

"Booker please." Booker try to ignore her, but then she brought out the puppy eyes. He didn't really like it when she did that. He try to ignore her and the look, but he didn't have the heart to ignore something like that. It was like a puppy wanting a bone or a ball.

"Fine. Come on." The two walked to the counter and asked the man at the counter to get them some nice hot cup of Joe. It took at least a couple minutes before they had finally received the coffee. After that, the two walked back to Fink to continue answering the questions. The apartment and money better be worth it.

"Next question, why should you two get this apartment?"

"Me and Elizabeth are living pretty much in my cruddy apartment."

"Ouch. I feel sorry for you, Ms. Elizabeth. Pretty painful to see a woman like you living with a dirty man in his dirty apartment."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Mr. Dewitt."

"You better be right, or you will use your head."

"What do you two even plan to do after you get the apartment and money?"

"We thought we could settle down."

"Are you sure Dewitt? Maybe you can settle down and have a 'initiative' moment with your lady here."

"What?! Whoa, I don't want to do that!"

"Oh come on, Dewitt. Surely you can't resist a girl like her. I mean, look at that beauty. You could look at that when you're on top of her."

"Fink, stop it. Just stop right there. No more or I will throw steaming coffee down your throat and at your face."

"Calm down, calm down. Fine. Now that I think of it, you two seemed to be a fine couple of people I have met. I could give you two a job at the factory."

"No thanks. We rather stay in a clean environment."

"Fine, but I'm offering till the end. You can get the job whenever you like. Here you go." Fink hands Booker a check and a key.

"I say, you two can sure make a man like me laugh. I'll stay in touch." The man simply gave the duo a bow and walked out the cafe casually. The duo followed, but did not follow him. Now they had to find the apartment they were looking for. Looks like the two are going to have a great life with each other now. Hopefully, to forget the awful things that has happened. It was a chance for the both of them. To forget the past like it was a nightmare. Turning back on it seems like to be the only thing to do now. At least until things took to the worst.

**That ends another chapter of my story. Sorry I didn't update in a while. I worked on another story and now I finally finished this. Hope you enjoyed this so far. More chapters to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi and welcome to the third chapter of Wipe Away The Blood. I hoping to work on this story and my other story in another category at the same time. I will probably either update this or that story more often. Possibly more of this one. Now, let's first explain the dialogue structure since some guest reviewers here don't get the structure I have in place. The dialogue takes place between two characters. That is until a third person comes in and interrupts. Then, the first character talking to the second character talks to the third person. When the second character interrupts, the first character talks back to the second character again. Sorry if I have to explain this. I don't want to keep getting reviews with confused readers confused of the dialogue. Now, why not put Booker said or Elizabeth said after every phrase? I don't want to do that. When I type that in, I feel like it keeps getting repetitive. I feel like this belongs more in a book than a fanfic. I hope you new readers to Fanfiction get this. Okay, now let's move on to the story.**

After receiving their apartment from Fink, the two moved from Booker's old apartment to a new one in New York. Of course, they had to take the things that belonged to them. It took them a while, but they moved everything into the new apartment. It was beautiful, according to Elizabeth. The walls were painted with clean white. The floor seemed to be knew as it had a glow to it and was not old and withering way. The windows actually had glass instead of wooden boards covering them up. The smell of the room was fresh, not filled with stank, alcohol, and smoke from cigars. The two had already found the bedroom set up. There was a bed for two, a dresser with a mirror, couple of paintings that are of New York and Paris, and finally a wine as a gift with a note left by Fink.

_To the new arrivals. I gladly welcome you to your new home. Have fun with this gift I have sent you. -Fink_

"Looks like a nice piece of wine. Want some?"

"Booker, you know I don't drink."

"Come on, try some."

"Booker, stop saying that."

"Fine, just teasing you a little. Seriously though, may I have a drink?"

"Booker, it's still morning. Not the best way to go."

"Come on Elizabeth. I promise, a couple cups." Elizabeth groaned, but she decides to let him. Getting out the glass that were already in the new apartment, he poured the wine into the cup. He engulf the cup of mine in one gulp. After, he continues to do the loop. Every time he did it, the more he became more dizzy. After the previous cup he had drunk, he had finally began to lose his vision. As a result, he got up only to fall to the floor.

"Booker!" Elizabeth shouted. She got him up from the floor. Now it looks like he had too many again and once again had to be drag off to the bed, but this time comfortable. She throws him onto the bed, but carefully since he was numb. When she tries to go put the wine away, she felt a touch. The touch was not soft, but hard. She had looked back to see Booker, who had grabbed her.

"Elizabeth, come to bed. Besides, I want to make this day last forever."

"What are you even-?" She is brought into him. She does not realize what is about to happen when he had brought his lips onto her's. The young girl tried to make him stop since she is not interested and is not going to be persuaded, but his lips were so warm and it just felt great. It bought great rush she could not ignore. She kissed him back. The lovers, now in their own world where there is no worries for problems and troubles. They both rolled and Elizabeth ended up at the bottom. Just as predicted by Fink, Booker gazed at Elizabeth's beauty. The man was right, and Booker didn't like that, but what the hell. In order to make it even more interesting for them both, Booker, under the alcohol's influence, untied her blue tie and started unbuttoning her blouse. Elizabeth didn't know it at first until she had realized what was going to happen.

"Booker, no." She said pushing the man off of her. "Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

"Booker, I'm not ready for... that. We're not even marry." Booker then started to overcome the influence and thought what he was about to do. He was going to have sex with her and they were not even married. The worst of it is that he was going to do that to her without her permission.

"Elizabeth, my god, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid."

"No you're not."

"I try to do it with you when you're not even marry. This is what I'm worry about. One day, my alcohol is going to bring bad situations and I might end up doing it to you."

"It's fine, just stop saying that. Look, you know what, why don't we start off simple, like a hug. Can you do that for me?"

"It does sound simple. I'll do it, just for you." Booker and Elizabeth embraced. "Perfect, Mr. Dewitt."

"Is the next part involving looking at each others eyes?"

"You got it right, Mr. Dewitt. That is when we also-" The two gazed into each others eyes. Booker had seen those eyes and they were lovely. One thing that he really loved her beside her innocence and her adorable traits is looking at those innocent beautiful blue eyes. You could tell that she was innocent and you wanted to be gentle with her, like she was almost an object, like a vase. She was no object though. The Columbians saw a girl who was nothing more than a lab rat who was to be used until her needs no longer served its purpose. She was to be an object to be dispose off. To him, all he see is a young, lovable, girl. The two's lips met and they both ended up falling onto the bed to daze off into slumber for a while with each of their arms still locked with each other. When they have woken up again, it was already the afternoon.

"So, miss Elizabeth, how do you feel like spending more time with your dear lover?"

"Oh, Mr. Dewitt, you're an awful man, are you?"

"Yep, I am." When they try to brings their lips together, they are stopped by a disturbance at the door.

"Booker, who is it?"

"Probably the guys or Fink. Stay here."

"But-"

"Don't worry Elizabeth. I'll be fine." Booker walk down the stairs, leaving only a concerned face on Elizabeth. Booker thought it was either Fink or his friends. He's got to be right about one of them.

"Hello?" Opening the door, he sees that his predictions were wrong. A man dressed in a crow suit knocks him out with a wrench. He could only feel the darkness he was trapped in, surrounded only by the wooden floor. For some strange reason, it didn't feel like he was laying. Now all he feel is being dragged, but to where? Eventually, it stops. Everything seemed to be in normal for now when he felt something. It wasn't dry. It felt wet. He suddenly felt a shortness a breath. If only he could figure it what was happening right now. He opens his eyes, finally, to find out what has happened. It turns out that he was in water, but where? He didn't feel it all over his body, meaning this was a tank. Another thing that makes it a tank is the fish that circled around the diver and a city underwater. He gets out of the tank, getting on the floor. The diver in the tank also fell out along with him. He needed to get out of wherever he is and find Elizabeth. He is suddenly stopped by a giant man in a suit who steps on the miniature diver. He had big hands, a heart that shows, and a head.

"No, not you. You're suppose to be gone along with the others!" Booker exclaimed. He is picked up by the Handyman and is quickly thrown out of the window. To his discovery, somehow, he had finally came back to the place he wishes he had forgotten. Columbia. He descends from the window screaming and began falling to the streets. He quickly grabs the Zeppelin, only for the the piece he was hanging onto ripped. Luckily, it stopped almost half way before it would make him fall. He looks around to see things have change since he last came to the floating city. At one point, he sees a man dressed in a nice suit, possibly a politician, listening to a phonograph record version of 'Everyone Wants to Rule the World'. He also sees a sign depicting a patriotic woman denying a foreign baby and accepting her own. A building ahead of the man raises itself higher. The piece of the Zeppelin starts to rip and Booker tries to hang on, but the piece let's go and begins falling to his possible death when a tear opens up, another Zeppelin appearing and he lands on it then grabbing the rope of it.

"Booker! Are you alright?! I'm down here." The Pinkerton looked down to see Elizabeth waving her arms around.

"Booker, jump down. I'll try and catch you."

"Elizabeth, that's not a good idea. I'm more broader and your so... well... skinny."

"Just jump down already."

"If you insist." Booker drops down onto Elizabeth. As she try to catch him, it caused Booker to fall on her and she found herself lying on the ground with Booker lying on her. She felt a sharp pain when he had dropped down, letting out a yelp.

"I warned you didn't I?"

"Get off of me." Booker gets off, allowing Elizabeth to stand up. "Elizabeth, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know."

"Elizabeth, you go to know something. How did we get here?"

"I said, I don't know. Could we forgot about that for a second?"

"Okay, fine. Let's look around. Maybe we can find what on earth is happening." The two continue to explore what has happened since their last adventure in Columbia. As it turned out, the uprising turned into something more. It had basically turn into a city wide civil war. The Founders vs The Vox Populi. Who were leading the two factions? Daisy and Comstock were dead. The citizens of Columbia seemed to be in hiding as they find no one else on the streets. Think about it, a married couple struggling to survive or a family trying to hide out in a shelter. It must be terrible for the people up here. All they needed to find out is how they ended up back in Columbia and why. Maybe they used a machine to bring them back, a rocket from the lighthouse, or maybe they even used Elizabeth's tear. Booker didn't know which one, but he didn't care. All he wants is to get out of the city with Elizabeth and forget the memories that have been left in the city.

"Booker, look. A shop ahead." Elizabeth points out to a shop that had some damage done to it, but not enough to destroy it. Booker read the sign to see what it said.

"Columbian Gift Shop, home of the true patriots of our fair land. Yeah right. Elizabeth, my getting the doors open?"

"Sure." Elizabeth goes and pick the lock. The lock falls and the entrance opens. Booker and Elizabeth enter to see lots of things in the gift shop. There were masks and puppets of the presidents. Gold statues are put for display. There was also things like vases, toy horses, and fireworks. One thing they noticed in particular is a mattress, meaning someone lived here.

"Looks like some desperate fella call this home." Booker stated "What does that make us?"

"Don't know, Elizabeth. Come on." Booker comes across a Bucking Bronco. After drinking it, the vision came back and all he could see is his hand breaking into pieces and vibrating out of control. After that, the vision comes to a stop. Next thing he comes across are the gold statues. He knew that they were just fake gold.

"Booker, Booker." He turns around to see what she wanted. It turns out she wanted to show him the gold statue. "Gold!" She shouted.

"Yeah, and I'm like the king of England." Elizabeth sighed from what he said. Booker comes across a pistol lying on the table. Good. Just in case there is trouble about to happen.

"Hey Booker." He turns around again to see Elizabeth wearing an Abe Lincoln helmet. "Four scores and seven years ago-"

"Keep looking Lincoln." Elizabeth removed the helmet, putting it back. It pains to see her like this. Booker knows she trying to cheer him up, but they were on a new mission. Here she was trying to act like a child since she never had a life outside before and here he was just looking down on her innocence. He felt a little terrible, but they have to keep moving. Booker opened the cash register to find silver eagles worth about 10.

"Nice."

"Found something?" Booker placed the money in his pocket then turned to Elizabeth. "Oh, just some money."

"Do you really need to take the money? What if the person living here is the store owner?"

"Don't worry about it. I need it anyway."

"Booker, you don't even have a reason to take it."

"What about a debt I have to pay?"

"That is what I am for."

"Money for ammo, health, and salt?"

"I guess that reason seems reasonable."

"Look, let's get out of here before-" A shot is fired at Booker, but he dodged it. The two looked to see a man holding a China Broom Shotgun.

"Get out of here! Out! Out!" The man shouted. "I'm sorry to bother you, but we were just looking around."

"I said get out of here! I don't care about what you say, mister or that girl."

"We were just leaving anyway. We will leave you alone, okay?"

"Good. Don't need robbers taking the stuff. Get a move on already." The two left the store to continue to discover what has happened in the city. Elizabeth really judged that crazy cook. She called him an angry old man. That was admittedly cute according to Booker's standards. That was a cute nickname. She is so his type. One thing they see is a burning store as they continued their quest. A woman was even seen cleaning the place up even though it was burning. Elizabeth questioned how come she didn't notice the fire. Booker said that when people lose hope, they lose their sanity. The pair continued and another thing they saw was a statue that had a flag in the hands of Elizabeth. It made Elizabeth uncomfortable to be worship like an idol considering what happened in their journey before. They then came across a politician, whose name seems to be Saltonstall according to the signs he had in place, speaking to chairs, thinking there was people there and there was a man feeding crows just sitting down on the bench.

"The needs of our great city of Columbia must come before the desires of any foreigner, whether they be enemy or friend. For I have looked into the future and one path is filled with amity and gold, and the other is fraught with the perils of a hostile and alien world." Both passed the talking man and chairs and walked to where the weapons were located. Booker immediately picked up a Bird's Eye.

"Who are you?!" Booker turned to see Saltonstall, but something seemed off. Its like he had died and remembered it cause he saw his body flickered like when Elizabeth opened a tear to another reality and the people that he killed flickered too.

"An assassin! Charles, attend!" The man who had the crows sent the crows at Booker and as a result, he started firing the sniper rifle, but he kept missing. He charged at Charles, screaming, and knocked the man to his death, screaming. Charles died when he landed on a cargo. Booker fired his sniper rifle at Saltonstall, but he got away on the skylines.

"What was that? Booker, what was that?"

"I don't know. I don't want to know." Booker saw the Murder of Crows vigor. He goes and picks up the item then takes a drink. After drinking it, he coughs and the vigor falls out of his hand. A crow lands on his hand with flesh coming out of it's mouth. The effect soon ends.

"Ready? Fire!" Saltonstall commanded. A cannon shell is launched and levels the building where he gave a speech. Booker, aiming down his sight, shoots the man loading the shells into the cannon. He tries to get Saltonstall, but he evades.

"Elizabeth? Found anything to get us out of this situation?"

"Booker, catch." Booker follows the order and receives a skyhook. "Come on Elizabeth."

"Booker, I need one too."

"Ready? Fire!" Saltonstall fires the cannon again. Booker grabs Elizabeth and jumps, latching onto the skylines. Just in time as the shell from the cannon hits the position they were both at. The cannon fired again, but misses the two. The sky hook gets loose and they began falling. The two scream as Booker latches the skyhook onto another skyline. After reaching some ground which was near the cannon, the two jumped off.

"Ready? Fire!" Booker and Elizabeth quickly ran into a building before they could get shot by the shell. They made it immediately into a bar. It seemed decent enough like a standard bar. There was a piano, guys drinking, a painting, and a phonograph record of 'Everyone Wants to Rule the World'.

"Let me go! Get your hands off of me!" Booker noticed Elizabeth's voice. He tried to see what was wrong, but two man held him to the wall. Booker then took a good look at Elizabeth. She was being held to the ground.

"Hey fellas, which should I go for first? The skirt or the blouse?" The man asked. "I say just go for the skirt and get it over easy and done." The man's friend said.

"Hey, let her go! She wants to be left alone!"

"Fuck you. I always wanted to feel the touch of a woman and the moans." The three who had Elizabeth captive took a laugh. Booker kicked one of the guy's knee who was holding him and grabbed a shotgun from the table. The men in the bar took a step back and the three men holding Elizabeth proceeds to do the same thing.

"Hey, that's my gun! Give it back!" As the man ran for it, Booker fires at the man, instantly killing him. Angry over the death, the men charged at Booker, only to be swarm by the crows.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Let's get out of here." The two ran out the door while Booker kept shooting at them. They came across once again Saltonstall in a cannon.

"Ready? Fire!" Before they knew it, a rocket came out of nowhere and destroy the cannon. "Is he dead?" Elizabeth asked. Booker and Elizabeth try to see the corpse, but the men from the bar interrupted them so they had to run away. The two ran through the smoke from the now destroyed cannon while Booker kept on firing. They ran up a metal structure only to be met by another man from a bar who Booker also shoots. Elizabeth jumped down while Booker rode the skyline. He lands on the ground later and ran to find a way to escape the men only to find out there was more of them. Booker fires at them too, but is struck by the men following them from the bar. Elizabeth gets behind Booker while he continues firing continuously, but are being cornered. Knowing this is their fate, Booker decides that they should go out fighting. All of hope seemed lost until several rockets is fired into the angry crowd. A man comes out of the locked building dressed in a fancy suit. Black jacket and pants, white shirt and black tie.

"Quickly! Come with me." The duo follows the man into the building and leads them to a hatch. Inside the hatch seems to be a well dug tunnel system that leads somewhere. Not that deep.

"Jump in!" Elizabeth was the first to go then Booker. The man that had saved them chose to stay behind which was noble of him. Now all that is left is getting through the tunnel, but where would it lead them? Hopefully it would be a safe shelter or a place where they would be held captive by the Vox Populi or Founders. Booker hopes it was only the first one and not a little bit of both.

"Why do you think that guy helped us?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't know, but I hope this doesn't lead us into trouble."

"You sure that guy doesn't just want to help us?"

"Elizabeth, you really need to understand things more."

"I'm trying. You don't have to be rude by saying it."

"I won't. Now we have to find the exit." The two walked for a while in the well lit tunnel. The tunnel had walls surrounding them and light bulbs hanged from the ceiling. It didn't take a while until they have a found a ladder leading to another hatch.

"There's our exit. Stay here, Elizabeth. I got this." Booker climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch. Let's just hope a trap is not set in motion for the two.

**That is basically it for this chapter. So, the action finally appears. The drama will be planned for the other chapters. Did you also notice how I added the original Major's Notions, Sundries, and Novelties and Saltonstall? I have Saltonstall set for the later chapters. Although, since we don't know much about the character since he was cut from the final game, I'm not sure what kind of personality he should have. Maybe if you guys could, you can maybe give some ideas while I think of my own.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Wipe Away The Blood. In this chapter, we are leaving Booker and Elizabeth and going to be with Nathan and his war buddies. We will return to the two after this chapter or later. Still have not decided. Also, one thing I seem to notice is that Booker and Elizabeth in romance fanfics seem to have more reviews than one mostly focused on adventure. You know, for those of you reading, you know, try and at least give the story a review as long it is not about the dialogues. I know this dialogue structure I'm using is confusing, but there is some people in other categories who use it and the reviewers don't mind the structure. Just in case, I'm going to put an example on my profile. Anyway, at least give this story a review because it would help my self esteem a little bit. It would be great if you could give me self esteem. It would be nicely appreciated. Let's just go on already.**

Nathan and his wife walked down the halls to find Booker's apartment. Reason why Nathan came is to try and see what this fancy apartment looked like. He was even willing to break in to see what's in the room. Of course, he would either be held by gunpoint by Booker or either hit by a wrench or kicked in the testicles by Elizabeth.

"Nathan, are you sure this is okay? This is wrong."

"Well it's too late, Martha. Can't do anything about it now."

"Did you honestly had to knocked those guards for Fink out?"

"Hey, I enjoy doing that."

"You're not in the army anymore, Nate."

"And you are an annoying, stuck up, wife."

"What?! What did you say?!"

"Nothing hon. Nothing."

"You better." After dodging his wife's fury, thank god, the two had found the room they were looking for.

"Know how to break in, hon?"

"Nate, this is Booker and Elizabeth's place. Why would you break in to your best friend's new home?"

"Hey, I wanted that place in the first place."

"For what? Our kids? We don't have any yet."

"So, we can plan for the future, love."

"This is ridiculous. I'm going home." Martha marched down the stairs to return to their own place, leaving Nathan in a tight situation since he no one to escape with as a witness. He gets caught, he would get thrown in the slammer. This wouldn't be his first time. When he came home from Wounded Knee, the massacre had an effect on his life. He had resorted to drinking heavily and even got into fights. He was mostly arrested for that. Other time's is breaking into people's home, mostly his friends, or stealing a person's possession like a wallet, purse, or jewelry. Booker on the other hand resorted to drinking too, but he also resorted to gambling. Least he had it better than him. Nathan lay his hand on the door to think on how he would get in when the door just opened.

"Looks like the two forgot to lock the door." Nathan enters the household to find out it was all empty. "Looks like the two also left. Forgot to close the door." He begins looking around the room. Not a bad place to live. Possibly a great place to raise kids, in Booker's term, considering he lived in an old, dirty, hotel. The kitchen and living room seemed nice. Well set up together. Nathan decides to enter the two's quarters. After entering, the bedroom is really set up nicely. One thing he seemed to notice is the book shelf with lots of books. Booker told him how Elizabeth loved to read books on her spare time. He wasn't joking and Nate was surprised by the amount of book.

"Looks like someone's a bookworm." Suddenly, Nathan heard a creek. It was probably just his imagination. Then without warning, the creeks turned into footsteps. Now he was going to be in trouble. Where was he going to hide out? He searched around the room and found the open closet. He ran in it and closed the door. The person who was coming up entered the room without finding Nathan. Nathan peeked out through the closet door to find out who it is. All he could see was a man dressed in black clothing with a black hood and strangely had a coffin with a lady attached to his back by chains. He also noticed a sword that he clutched in his hand, probably for defense. This was not a good sign. Something told him that this would end with death and blood. The hooded man simply whistled.

"Man, someone who owns this must books has an obsession. Oh well. Looks like nothing important is here." The hooded man said then he walked back downstairs. He also took a picture from the dresser. Nathan opened the closet door and peered downstairs to see what was going on. He hears a conversation between two of the three hooded men. What did these guys want?

"Hey, Baker, found a photo upstairs."

"What is it this time, Chris?"

"Remember that Lamb of Columbia? Lady Comstock's daughter."

"I don't think the Lamb is really her daughter. I heard rumors that she was actually a person kidnapped since Comstock and his lady couldn't conceive a child."

"Baker, don't listen to those type of bullshit. Those are rumors trying to degrade Columbia."

"Whatever you say, man."

"Anyway, found out what the Lamb looks like."

"Really? How?"

"Just take a look." Chris showed the picture to the two and they looked over it. "She's a fine sort."

"Really, Baker. A fine sort? No man, more like a major cutie. I would do her any day."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chris, you're actually telling me that you would have intercourse with the Lamb of Columbia, the daughter of Lady Comstock and Zachary Comstock?"

"I don't see the problem with that."

"The Lamb is the important symbol of Columbia. Basically, you are desecrating it if you have your way with her."

"Another thing on my mind, what's the deal with the False Shepherd?"

"I don't get what you mean."

"How did Zachary Comstock know of his arrival in Columbia?"

"Don't look at me Chris. Maybe it's one of those tears in the city."

"I guess that seems reasonable."

"Let's not talk about Comstock. Can't believe he died."

"You think Saltonstall should take his place?"

"No way. I heard that guy's a nut job or something. I heard that when one of his supporters try to abandon him, I heard they cut off his face and gave it to the crows."

"Jeese, Baker, that sounds dark. What of the Vox Populi though?"

"I heard we gave those Vox bastards half of our city to control mainly thanks to that sympathizing party."

"Calm down, Baker. It was either that or face the extinction of the city."

"I guess you're right, but still, we could have at least still share the city as one. This is like the Confederacy and the Union again."

"That is the way it is. On the bright side, we're still Zealots belong to the Fraternal Order of the Raven."

"You're right about that, but remember Chris, we divided ourselves up in the city. We are with the Founders while the others chose to go pick a fight with the Vox and that new party."

"New party? You mean that new order?"

"Yes. I forgot, Chris, what were they called?"

"I think they called themselves the Red Guards. You know much about them?"

"No, do you Chris?"

"Me neither. Guess we will find out later. By the way, where did they take the Lamb and the False Shepherd from here?"

"I heard they used one of the tears to get them to Columbia. At least that is what I know."

"What is to become of the False Shepherd?"

"When the voice of the Prophet speaks, we will strike him down and grind him to ashes."

"That sound great." Nathan knew he had to get out of there, but how would he? He looked around to see what was on the desk when he noticed one of Elizabeth's book.

"Sorry, Elizabeth." He grabbed the book and after he grabbed it, he rolled it down the stairs. "Chris, what was that?" Baker asked.

"I don't know."

"Then go check it out nitwit. Don't be a dimwit. Be a duke."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Chris goes back to the room where he once was. When he did get back into it, this time he was different. This time, he had seen Nathan. Chris reached for his sword, but Nathan beat him to it and used it to stab his legs and shoulder. He covered his mouth so his friends could not hear the screams. To make sure he doesn't cause any trouble, he knocked him out with a kick to head, then dragged the unconscious body to the closet. After he had done that, Nathan carried the sword with him down the stairs. Time to deal with the invaders. Thankfully, the two hooded men were talking to each other, so no problem. Crouching and walking slowly, he had reached the back of the chair of one of the men. Quietly, he stealth killed the bastard. The bastard had turned out to be Baker, who screamed in pain. It didn't take long for him to die due to Nate stabbing his throat. He grabbed the corpse to defend himself against the final hooded man.

"You bastard, the prophet will show you no mercy nor will fair Lady Comstock!" The hooded man shouted in anger, trying to send fear into him.

"What did you do with the two people that lived here?"

"I'm not telling you. Time to meet your maker shortly." When the hooded man drew out his sword, Nathan, with all his upper body strength, threw the body at the man. Now with an opportunity, he lunges at the man and stabbed him in the shoulder. The man let out a blood curling scream that bounced off the walls.

"Tell me now or you throat will be slit!"

"Never, you and the Union are all lovers of the colored and potato eaters! Burn in hell!" Nathan drew the sword even deeper into his shoulder, making him even shriek in pain more.

"Think about what you have to lose if you do this."

"What will I lose? My faith in the city? Hah! Never!"

"Suit yourself. Hope you like one arm."

"What?" Nathan removed the sword from the man's shoulder with the zealot wondering what he was doing. Was he stupid or what? It didn't take long until he had discovered what was going to happened. Nate jabbed the sword into his arm and began trying to cut it off. Shrieking, blood curling, screams are let out through the body and soul, both wanting to end the torment.

"Tell me now!" Nathan shouted. The zealot refused to answer. Bad move. Nate continued cutting and more howling screams came out of the man, hoping it would all come to an end. Eventually, it all ended, but the result was a lost of a limb and part of one's soul. Blood now covered both the sword and floor, blood from the arm leaking onto the floor, forming a pool of blood.

"Are you ready to answer, you bastard? Huh?!"

"Okay, okay, I will. Please don't take my other limbs." The zealot pleaded. Nathan accepted his offer for now.

"Tell me everything. What did you do with the two people living here? Where did you and your hooded friends take them?"

"All I know is that the people living here were the False Shepherd and the Lamb."

"You mean Booker and Elizabeth?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. Anyway, I don't know where the others take them. The three of us weren't here until later."

"Well, where can I even find them? Can I find them in that city your talking about?"

"Columbia? I don't know. The others said they have plans for them, but they didn't tell us exactly where they would take them. They're possibly there if you hope."

"If they are there, how could I enter this city?"

"Like I said, I don't know, but I do know a couple of person who can. You need to visit Fink Factories in order to find the passage into the city."

"That is all you know? You swear on your god and prophet?"

"Yes sir, I do. I am a believer."

"Good." Nathan let the man go, letting him retreat to whose know where. Looked like the janitors were due for some heavy cleaning. Leaving the apartment, Nate goes and finds Martha, waiting for him in the lobby. She wondered why he was all worked up until he had told her everything. At first, she didn't believe him when he had shown the sword he had gotten from the zealot. Immediately, she wanted to go to the police, but Nathan disagreed, thinking they were making it up and would be thrown in jail. There only option is to head for Fink Factories, scum of New York. First, they headed to the bar and retrieved the friends of 7th Calvary Regiment. Jonathan, Thomas, and Robert, like Martha, didn't believe him at first until he again showed the weapon. They soon took off to the factories.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that Booker and Elizabeth were kidnapped by men from a city in the sky? That's ridiculous, Nate." Jonathan said. "Really, Jonathan? I showed you a weapon."

"What if this is some kind of cult?"

"It's not... Well, it is... Get a move on already."

"Fine, chill down."

The five walked down the factories and have already met the factory life. Fumes filled the sky, leaving no sight of the blue and fluffiness of the white clouds, which were engulfed by the smokes. Machines were banging all over the place and it was not a safe place for kids to be. Believe it or not, Fink actually hired kids to work at the factories, thinking it would be good environment. Sadly, their vision and dream were shattered. Work has turned the kids into some sort of labor force and what's even worse is that the machinery were so dangerous, they could lose a limb or even their lives to it. How come a man like Fink is not arrested? Police must have been bribed or something. The point is that the children have become the slaves of the greedy. One day, this would come back to haunt the rich somehow. As they made their way to Fink's office, a boy came up to Martha, pulling on her skirt.

"Miss, miss, miss." The little boy said, no more than 12. "What is it child?"

"May I please have some food?" Martha started to feel guilty. She didn't even bother to bring food along.

"I'm sorry, child, but I have none."

"Please, miss, I'm hungry. Fink won't let me and some others get food because we lost that privilege. Please, I need something." Tears started to come down the little boy's eye. Something had to be done. Luckily, one of them became a hero.

"Here." Johnathan said, handing him some leftover bread from the bar. The boy, filled with joy, ran back to his friends. Time for them to move on unless they were to be surrounded by the workers wanting food. Would not look good for them. They came across the main building of Fink Factories. It was like every business man's dream. A proud statue of them glorifying them, covered in gold, outshining the poor and middle class. To them, it was an achievement, but to Nathan's group, it was offensive and degrading because they showed that they were filthy rich while the poor struggle to survive living off the government's dime. The main office building was all clean, many windows placed, bricks neatly placed, and it was big enough to be the size of a mansion or a castle fit for a king. Although, when there comes time of an invasion, the castle would fall and with it, possibly the king or in this case, Benjamin Fink. The group entered the building to be met by the busy workers, scattering around like bees, hard working and on task. Seems they were too busy to talk to someone, so they had to take the stairs up all the way to Fink's office. When they come across the office, Nathan knocked on the door.

"Come in, don't be shy." The group entered the office to see Fink in a happy mood. The office was basically like your everyday boss office. It was filled with things like a painting of a lighthouse and a plane crash, filing cabinet filled with documents and papers, an oak table with Fink's belonging including his money scattered on it, a fine chair could be seen belonging to the man, a hat rack with Fink's hat on it and lastly, a map hanging of America.

"Ah, Nathan and friends. What brings you here? Want to take Dewitt's apartment?" Fink asked. "Not anymore, but we do need to know something." Nathan said.

"What is it, dear boy?"

"Ever heard of a city called Columbia?" Fink almost completely froze from what he had said. He didn't want to hear that word again after what had happened to his brothers.

"Yes, I do. What about it?"

"You mentioned that your brothers were in the city."

"Yes, and they met their fate, didn't you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No time for apologies. What is it that you want?"

"Do you have a way to enter the city?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Are you kidding me?! We need to get there and save our friends."

"I wish I could, but I don't know. I did heard of a way to get there. I believe not long ago a way to the city have been setup. I believe there is one off the coast of New York."

"And you expect us to go there?"

"Yes, but however, you do need some help."

"From who?"

"From us." A mysterious female voice said. The group turned around to see a lady and gentleman wearing the same clothing and same hair color. Nathan completely recognize them.

"Aren't you the Luteces?"

"Indeed." Robert responded. "And to who are you?" Rosalind asked.

"My name is Nathan Hale."

"Ah yes." She said. "Ah yes indeed sister."

"Indeed Robert."

"Indeed it is great."

"Will you stop saying that please?" Nathan asked. "I apologize for Rosalind's behavior."

"Pardon?"

"You do talk a lot."

"So do you."

"Touche. Come now. Follow us and we will take you to the entrance of this city. A passage and journey awaits." The group followed the two out of the office. Fink waved them goodbye and gave them a good luck. May they have luck and god on their side. The trip to the coast took a while. Had to take a long walk from the city to there and by the time they had reached the destination, it was raining and energy ran out of all them. The Luteces already had rain coats on and were ready to set off. Lucky them. Nathan can't help but think what would be awaiting them in this city. From what he head from Booker, it was not going to be good. Even the thought of it bothers him, but he had to do it. Nathan owed his life to Booker after what happened at Wounded Knee. No turning back from here. Soon, the boat sets off and now they wait as what is about to unfold upon their arrival in the clouds. Martha and the others hope this would all come to an end so they would get on with their lives. Nathan, in his mind, hope they could get Booker and Elizabeth out in time before something happens.

"This better be worth it." He said. It will. It will be worth it, but secrets not known to him will begin to escalate and unfold. Wish he knew what is to become of all of them.


	5. Announcement and Update

**Hello. Now, I apologize for the lack of update for Wipe Away The Blood. I'm terribly sorry. I'm currently revising the first four chapters since I've plan to make the story had that human touch on romance. I'm also going to change the appearance, not how they look, but when they appear. So, I basically decided to have Booker go back to New York empty handed while Elizabeth disappears, but will reappear just for him. I'm also thinking of adding some characters from the previous Bioshock games, but I think I'll only add the major characters. I also have something plan for the Atlas/Fontaine relationship. Can't say much, but it might surprise you. After I'm done with the revised chapters, next is this chapter, which will be replaced by Chapter 5. Hope that I don't end up crazy like Dr. Steinman and Sander Cohen.**

**Update on 7/31/2013. So we got news on DLC including the Burial at Sea. Clash of the Storm, actually played it. Only passed two levels already. Planning on finishing the rest. What I also like in this DLC is the fact we can view old development ideas in the museum in the DLC. What I'm really exited about is the Burial at Sea DLC which will have an alternate universe Booker and Elizabeth in the 1958 before the fall of Rapture. That's right, we're going to see what Rapture was like before it's fall, but problem is, this basically contradicts what Ken Levine said. He wanted to keep Rapture mysterious like The Force from Star Wars. The Force was ruined for the majority of Star Wars fan because they didn't make it feel spiritual, but instead made it feel like it was part of science. Midichlorians is what George Lucas added to really ruin the spiritual nature of the force. Now back to Ken Levine and Rapture. Even though the DLC will contradict Rapture's mysterious past, after playing the first game, I still at least wonder what the city was back then. Tenenbaum once said the city was once beautiful, a jewel buried at sea. After seeing the trailer, I can see she was right. I also still wonder if some of the original characters from Bioshock will make an appearance in the DLC and oh, The Luteces. Who knows, we might even run into Atlas AKA _Spoiler Alert._ One thing I also notice is that Elizabeth is smoking figuratively and literally. She's suppose to be a femme fatale, a mysterious and seductive women. Yeah, like in those old Detective Noir movies. Wonder what would happen if 1912 and 1960 Elizabeth met? Speaking of Elizabeth, turns out in the second part of Burial at Sea, we actually get to play as Elizabeth, but one thing though is that Ken Levine said the second part will be mostly like survival horror like the original and second game. Anyway, that is all for now. See you later.**


End file.
